The Dove
by kenzieq15
Summary: When Penny gets taken by M.A.D she immediately blames Talon. However, everything is not what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Penny walked into the kitchen to see her uncle Gadget examining the wall.

"Uncle Gadget? What are you doing?"

"Penny! I was just examining this wall for insects! You never know when M.A.D might be listening!"

"You mean bugs?" asked Penny with a little laugh.

"Well of course!" said Gadget as he went to go examine another wall.

 **MEANWHILE AT M.A.D LAIR...**

"Uncle Claw! Why don't you let me do anything! I always end up fighting that girl! That stupid, blonde, blue-eyed, pretty, perfect... um dumb girl." said Talon in his whiney voice. He knew that even though he used that voice that might have worked with his parents, he knew it wouldn't work with Uncle Claw.

"Well maybe there'd be more for you to do if you didn't spend three hours on your hair every morning!" said Dr. Claw while stroking MadCat. "Besides I have something for you to do! You can lure HQ into my secret lair downtown!"

"Wait, you have a lair downtown?"

"That's not the point."

"Ok. Why do you want me to do that?"

"So we can get that girl you talk so much about."

"Do I really talk about her that much?" asked Talon. Talon's Uncle hit a button in his control panel and a video came up. The video was of Talon talking all about Penny. "Ok, ok your point has been proven but why do we need her?"

"We need her for one of my plans! I am going to use her technology skills to take over the world! I will hack into all cell phones and computers, because all kids these days are on them constantly, and use the phones to make them my loyal servants!"

Talon just stood there speechless. "Is it not a good plan?"

"This is actually a fantastic plan!" said Talon.

"Good! Now go get my hacker!"

"Can I do it anyway I want to?"

"Yes, yes as long as you get me the girl I'm fine."

"Awesome! Thanks Uncle Claw! You won't regret this!" exclaimed Talon as he went to go prepare.


	2. Chapter 2

Penny walked into her room just like any other day. Everything would have been normal if there wasn't a purple mission ball that smelled like Talons hair-gel sitting on her bed. She picked it up and saw that it had a message on it. The message read:  
Dear Pretty Penny,

I hope you haven't missed me too much. I know it gets pretty hard to resist me. Anyway as you probably already know my Uncle is planning something huge and I think he's gone too far. I'd like to talk to you about it. Meet me at 4th and Main at 4. I'll see you there!

-Talon.

"Hm Talon? Needs to see me? I don't believe it. He's been a liar from the start. An Evil, idiot, dumb, handsome, brown-eyed... um evil boy. And on top of that we never received intel about a big plan."

At that moment chief popped out of her closet.

"PENNY! We've received intel that Dr. Claw is planning something big! We don't know what it is yet but we know its something big! We just want you to investigate a little. Don't get yourself into too much trouble!"

"Yes sir! I actually know where to start."

 **LATER THAT DAY**

Talon was sitting on the corner of 4th and Main waiting for Penny. He wondered if she would believe him. Everything he said in the message was true. Talon honestly thought his Uncle was going way too far. Talon did want to talk about this but there was something more. Talon was sick of disguises and technology. He was done with secrets. It was time to tell Penny what was really going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Penny was walking to the corner of 4th and main when she saw him. Talon was sitting on a bench in his normal purple shirt that was tucked into his pants that were black with purple lining on the side. The boots were the same design. "Talon? Why did you want to meet here?"

"Penny! It's good to see you! I wanted to meet here so we can talk. We need to talk about my Uncles plan. His plan is to take over the world by hacking into all technology and hypnotizing people to do his bidding!"

"Ok. How is he going to do that? You know as well as I that he can't do anything like that!"

"Well of course he's not going to do it himself! He needs someone else which is why I wanted to talk to you. You're in danger. He wanted me to capture you and take you to him. I'm not going to do it though."

"Wait let me get this straight. You're not taking me to Claw? You're trying to protect me?" asked Penny.

"No I'm not. You either need to hide or you need to be very careful ok? Now I ordered us some ice cream let me go get it. Do you think you can handle yourself for two minutes?"

"Oh I'll be fine Talon!" exclaimed Penny with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Ok I'll be back in a minute." said Talon with a little bit of worry in his voice. As Talon was inside getting the Ice Cream Penny was trying to get used to everything that just happened.

"Ok so Talon is trying to keep me from his uncle. That's good. Right?" said Penny while talking to herself to calm down. That's when she felt the rag go over her nose and mouth and that's when everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

"Penny!" cried Talon. He had come outside to see two men shoving Penny into a car and drive off. "Stupid girl! I told her to be careful!" The whole plan was to have the men come in front of her and act menacing, as they normally do, and as always they did the opposite of what he told the men to do. "Great just great. Now I have to go and save her butt." He heard his cuff beep and knew it was his Uncle calling. He put on his best acting face and answered the call. "Hey Uncle claw!"

"Talon, you didn't screw up this time! The men said she wend down without a fight!"

"Yeah! I told you, you wouldn't regret this!"

"Well I haven't! YET. Good job Talon. You did well."

The call ended and Talon took a deep breath of relief. "Great now its time to go save Penny..." He flew to the lair hoping to get there before the men did so he could get Penny out of the mess she was in.


	5. Chapter 5

Penny woke up in a dark and dirty cell. She was tired, sore, and she hurt. The last thing she remembered was watching Talon go inside the ice cream parlor on 4th and Main. After that everything went black. She examined her cell, It had a cot, a toilet, and a small window. Penny, being the spy that she was, decided to go and look at the window to see if she could fit through the opening. She got up and walked over to it. The window looked big enough for her to fit through. "Well maybe I should figure out where I am before I escape." she said to herself. As she examined the terrain she saw a purple blur flying across the sky. "UGH! Talon."

Talon was flying by the entrance when he saw Penny through a window.

"PENNY!" he cried as he flew to the window. "I was worried sick! I'll get you out of here I promise!" whispered Talon. He wasn't sure if she believed that he was on her side or not so he didn't give her time to say anything before he started talking again. "Listen, there's something I gotta tell you but I can't do it now I'll come by later." Before Talon left he looked at her face one last time. She looked disgusted and yet intrigued about what he had said. The face she was making was beautiful. Talon had no doubt right then and there that he loved this girl.

"Ah Talon! You didn't fail me this time! said Claw as he was stroking MadCat. "I've waited a long time for this." he took his claw and pressed a button on his control panel. A tile on the floor went down into a secret panel and came back up with a miniature claw. "I bought this just for you for when you didn't royally screw up."

"Uh thanks Uncle Claw! I love it!" Talon wasn't lying when he said that. He knew that this would come in handy when he was helping Penny escape. "What does it do Uncle Claw?"

"Oh I'm so happy you asked. It does a number of things! It allows entrance into every part of the lair, has all the disguises you could ever need and a lot of other high tech things I'm sure you'll figure out sooner or later." Talon was astonished. His Uncle might actually care for him!

"Thank you so much Uncle Claw!" said Talon as he gave his Uncle a hug.

"Uh TALON that's enough! Now go interrogate that girl!"

"Yes Uncle Claw!" said Talon as he was walking out. Interrogate isn't the word I would've used thought Talon as he walked down to the cell that Penny was in. "Let me in!" he said to the guard that was in front of the cell. "Once I go in I want you to leave me alone with her. Take all the guards and buy them coffee." he said while pulling out some money out of his pocket.

"Yes Talon!" said the guard. Talon made sure nobody was around then shut off the cameras and the microphones inside the cell.


	6. Chapter 6

"Penny!" cried Talon as he saw her lying on the floor. She looked horrible. It looked like people had beaten her. She had a black eye, bloody lip and was knocked unconscious. "Penny?" he tapped her on the cheeks. Nothing. He lightly shook her. Finally she woke up coughing, stuttering, and crying. "Sh sh it's ok. I got you." he let her cry on his shoulder as he gently rocked her. Finally she stopped crying and was getting a hold of herself when he started talking. "Penny? Are you ok? This was never supposed to happen."

"Talon? What's going on? Where am I?"

"You're in my Uncles lair. I'm supposed to be interrogating you but I'm going to use this time to explain what's going on. So I'm the nephew of Claw but I'm also an undercover agent for HQ. This hurt me so much to do this to you but I had to. We've fought a lot over the last few years and I wanted it to stop. I was originally going to tell you at 4th and Main but..." he trailed off.

"Wait so all this time, all the 'Intel' we've gotten, it was all from you?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Penny. The last time I fought you I decided I was done and went to chief about it."

"It's ok. It was your job. So what's the plan?"

"Well your escaping and taking me with you. Here's the plan." He started whispering in her ear and she nodded her head. He started to walk away when he turned around and said "Oh and Penny?"

"Yeah Talon?"

He pulled her close and kissed her. He'd been waiting for this moment since the moment they met and was surprised at how much passion was in the kiss. Penny was startled at first but then she started to melt into it. Talon didn't want it to last too long but couldn't bear to pull away. Finally Penny pulled away. She looked at him and saw that he was worried so she stroked his cheek and said "Hey, we got to do this. Go. I'll see you soon." he nodded looked at her again, except this time with a defeated expression that it broke her heart. He walked out of the cell. As he was walking to the control room he thought about how his Uncle would hate him for what he would do.

"Uncle Claw is going to hate me for this. Right when he was getting to be nice to me. At least I'll have Penny." He showed up in the control room with a sour look on his face.

"Well, how'd it go?" asked Claw.

"Agh that stupid girl didn't tell me anything good. Just about the blueprint of the building and the missile underneath it."

"Did you say missile?"

"Yeah, nothing too exciting. Right?"

"Go get the girl."

"Why?"

"Because we are taking her with us to HQ and telling them we would hurt her if they don't show us where it is!"

"That's a great plan Uncle Claw! I'll go get her!" said Talon. He ran to Penny's cell and went to their meeting spot they had set up. There was a secret passage in the cell she was being held in.

"Penny! I'm back!"

"Thank God you're here! I've been worried!"

"Don't be worried." he said while stroking her hair. He kissed the top of her head "It's time to leave."

"This is the part you haven't explained to me yet."

"Well..." he took out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed himself. Then he took his claw and put it on Penny's right wrist. Then he pressed a button on his cuff and he changed into Penny.

"Um Talon. What are you doing?"

"The plan. Your changing into me." He said as he pressed a button on the claw that he had put on Penny. Now she looked and sounded like Talon.

"What about you? You're not going to sound like me. So how are you going to talk?"

"Simple. I'm not. Here's the plan. We get to HQ and you pretend to be me and I pretend I'm you. You tell them that you're taking me and putting me where I'll be safe and we'll go to chiefs office, switch back, then go defeat Uncle Claw!"

"Ok sounds good." said Penny.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess." They walked out of the cell Penny leading Talon away.

"Uncle Claw! I got her!" Penny said to Claw "She wouldn't come but I finally got her. She won't talk I think one of the guards kicked her in the throat or something."

"Ah that's fine Talon as long as she could still point the direction to the missile." replied Claw.

"Ok let's go!" They got into a car and drove to HQ. They snuck inside and got to the control room. Penny tapped some buttons on the control panel and created a connection to all technology except for hers.

"Ok Uncle Claw just say what you want to say and all of HQ will hear it."

"Thank you Talon. HQ. This is Doctor Claw. I have heard of a missile that is underneath your base. What you should know is that I have your prize agent in training in my custody. If you'd like her back you will show me where the missile is and let me do what I want with it. If we have a deal then come to the control room and show me where it is." Penny turned off the microphone.

"Good Job Uncle Claw! Now as you probably have guessed they will try to trick you into giving Penny back to them so why don't I take her to someplace that they would never find her?"

"Yes that's a good idea!"

So Penny, who looked like Talon, took Talon, who looked like Penny, to Chiefs office. When they shut the door they changed back to themselves.  
"Chief? You here?"

"Penny! Talon! You're here!" They heard chiefs voice say. "Welcome back Penny! I assume that since you're here the plan worked then?" he asked looking at Talon.

"Yes sir! Worked perfectly. I look forward to ending this mission and getting my new assignment!" said Talon with the normal grin on his face.

"Yes we'll talk about that later now go finish this! Penny, stay a minute will you?"

"Yes sir!" Penny and Talon replied in unison. Talon kissed Penny on the cheek, grabbed a pair of handcuffs and walked out the door.

"Penny, sit down."

"What did you need to see me for chief?"

"I feel like I owe you an explanation."

"For what sir?"

"For Talon." he took a breath and began "You see, Talon was only 5 months when we found out about him. His parents were HQ agents. When his mother found out she was pregnant, she knew it was out of the code of conduct to be pregnant, so when she found out she 'disappeared'. Talons father came back in a daze and when we asked him what happened he said his wife had disappeared. It took us about three weeks for that to get to his head before he started searching for her. Long story short she had a healthy baby boy. For one whole year we thought she had disappeared but she came back and told us all of this. Of course because she was one of our best agents we let her back into the association. She told us one thing before we let her back in. She warned us of her step-brother Claw. It was a big thing to take in of coarse but that didn't stop us from sending them out on missions. However, the first mission they went on against M.A.D they disappeared forever. Talon was about one years old at the time. So we did the next logical thing possible. We trained him. For 10 years we trained him and after we sent him on his first mission. It was a training mission of course but it was still a mission nevertheless. When he successfully completed his mission I knew it was time for the big one. I decided to tell him about his Parents and his Uncle. He took the news pretty well and was more than willing to help out. If you've ever wondered where all our Intel comes from this probably didn't cross your mind but it was Talon. He helped us out a lot and I know that it hurt when he betrayed your trust but it was for the best. Do you understand?"

Penny was speechless all this time it wasn't his fault. It was Claws. "Yes sir, I understand."

"Good. Now get out there and help Talon."

"Yes sir I'll go right now!" she ran out of the room when chief called her back. "Penny"

"Yes sir?"

"Disguise?"

"oh yeah!" She got on her tech pad and picked a disguise. She ran outside and hoped she wasn't missing anything good.


	7. Chapter 7

Penny was standing next to Talon who was dressed like a HQ agent and talking to Claw.

"Claw we aren't taking you to the missile." said Talon in the bravest voice he could manage.

"Then I guess the girl will just stay with me!" Claw said in utter anger. He picked up the radio he was using with 'Talon' "Talon! Take the girl back to the lair!" he only heard static over the radio. "Talon?" Talon then took that time to handcuff Claw.

"Sorry Claw not this time." said Talon as he changed back to his normal self.

"What? Talon? I- I thought you were on my side?"

"Sorry Claw but I can never be on the side of the person who got rid of-" he saw Penny from across the room and stopped. Claw saw the hesitation and took the opportunity to strike.

"Got rid of who? Your parents? You don't need them! You can become powerful with me! I'm giving you one last chance Talon!"

Talon had tears in his eyes and a look on his face that told everybody he was about to explode. Penny saw this and decided to take this into her own hands.

"That's enough out of you Claw. Take him away." the agents took him to the prison cell that would hold Claw for a long time after that.

Penny stepped back and looked at Talon who still looked sad but was trying to act happy for Penny.

"You ok?" she asked Talon.

"I haven't heard anybody talk about my parents in years. I miss them."

"I understand. I never met my parents. Uncle Gadget has been the only family I've ever known."

Talon looked at her, kissed her, and looked her straight in the eye and said "Well now you've got me!"

Penny smiled. She most certainly did.


End file.
